Pokemon: Masters of War
by DarkLight's Pen
Summary: When Kanto is invaded and Ash and co are conscripted, what will happen? Warning: Set after Orange Islands.


PROLOGUE: Tides of War

_PROLOGUE: Tides of War_

_Somewhere over the north western sea of Kanto…_

"_This is Red Captain to base, repeat this is Red Captain to base, preparing to land. Routine practice flight complete. No sign of enemy aircraft on radar"_

"_Roger that RC. You're cleared for landing."_

"_Okay- wait I have unidentified aircraft on radar at my rear. Permission to send warning transmission?_

"_Probably just some private jet. Permission granted."_

"_Roger. Unidentified aircraft, please identify yourself and prepare for emergency landing immediately. You've flown into military airspace, friend."_

_Silence._

"_Friend? You there? Please respond or I will have no choice but to take you by force." _

_Silence._

"_That's it. Red, blue, silver, gold squadrons, report to my six. We're gonna have to mob this guy."_

_RATTA-TATTA-TAT_

"_Oh my god! He's got guns! Repeat, bogey has opened fire! Massive damage to landing gear. I have to abort! Bogey is unharmed and still at large. Get up there and nail the mother-"_

"_Red Captain do you copy? Red Captain!? Units, scatter. Take down the enemy and see if anyone else is up there!"_

"_Yes Sergeant Ross, sir!"_

"_Uh… Sergeant?"_

"_Yes Silver Captain."_

"_Sir, they're everywhere! It's an army! They've hidden in the islands! It's not just fighters either sir; they've got transport planes too! That means they could have soldiers, tanks and bombs! Man, are they heavily armed. Missles, machine guns, they're ready to start a war! Oh, god. OH MY GOD, NO! They've spotted me! I'm gone! Tell Marie I…"_

"_Silver Captain! Silver Captain! JESUS! Terry answer me!"_

_Silence._

"_This is Gold Captain! They've killed the others! You need to call in all of our troops! War is declared! We are officially under attack! Hurry."_

_BOOM_

"_Sam? SAM? Oh, they're dead, all dead. It's over. I'd better sound the alarm before I…"_

_CLUNK_

"_Oh god, they're already here!"_

"_Mr. Ross, we have you surrounded and have disabled your onboard electronics. Come out of the tower with your hands in plain sight."_

"_Please, sir I beg of you, don't kill me. I'll help you. I'm a high ranking officer in the Kanto military! I can get you information! Please! I have a wife! I'll do anything. Anything!"_

"_Forgive me, Sergeant Ross, but you raised the alarm before we could disable it. War has been declared. We no longer have the element of surprise; as such, you have to die. Fear not, for I will make sure you die a soldier's death. An enemy solider, that is."_

"_What is that suppo-?"_

_BANG _

Giovanni stood staring out of his floor to ceiling windows, paying no attention to the majestic view of the sun rising over Vermillion Hills which was splayed out before him. He had other things on his mind. He knew something was coming; something big. Over the past few months, he'd heard whispers. Shadows. A weapon's deal here, rising tensions there Just snippets of information, in the back of every one's mind, a tiny seed, sprouting in people's consciousness. All of this, he was sure, was pointing towards one explosive climax; an event which was going to take place soon or, perhaps, it was beginning right now.

Only a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. A younger Giovanni might have laughed, but he was content in giving a small smile, praising himself for his foresight. Just as he had suspected, his secretary walked into his office with two men in dark suits.

"Sir, forgive me. They say they're with the government. I couldn't stop them. I'm so sorry about all this and-"

"It's alright, Vanessa. There was nothing you could have done." Giovanni said coolly, turning his attention to the black clad men and extending his hand. "Gentlemen! How may I be of service?"

The man on the left spoke formally, without shaking Giovanni's hand. "I am agent Lincon and this is agent Parks. Please follow us."

Giovanni followed them without objection to a car which, he assumed, took him to their headquarters. He was ushered into a small room where he was sure he was being watched.

"Sir," agent Parks said, "I'm sure you know why you're here."

"That I do." Giovanni spoke in a jocular tone, "It is because we are on the brink of war. Our government is desperate, needy, limited and weak. You require the assistance of someone who can work outside of your "human rights laws" and "treaties". You need my help merely vanquish a single enemy; all because I am willing to do what ever it takes! Do my words strike true, or does this sniveling government desire my audience for another reason?"

Both agents were gritting their teeth; trying to bide back their anger. Finally, Lincon brought himself under control and spoke up, "Uh…yes… Mr… Sir. The nation of Kanto requests your support. You see, at 0500 hours, an armada of enemy aircraft began an assault on a small naval fleet we had posted out to the north-west. We lost contact with the fleet soon after the alarm was raised, but we can assume all personnel on board were killed. After hearing this, our president made it official; at 0743 hours a state of war was across the nation. We need you to provide us with… talents."

"Talents?"

Yes. Your country is asking you to consider helping in the coming battle. Your involvement alone could be the deciding factor against the enemy. You could become a national hero. All we ask of you and your men is to act… underhandedly. To appear as shadows on the battlefield, swooping in with a decisive attack and disappear into thin air."

"You want Team Rocket to act as guerilla fighters? Risking our lives only to be remembered as mere poltergeists? You want us to feign having no allegiance while secretly carrying out work which you would find dishonorable?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes"

"Very well then. Gentlemen I fear I may have to-"

"Before you decide, consider this: we have a case against you. 412 eye witnesses, murder, treason, embezzlement, we could pin it all on you. Answer with a yes and that file will be… _misplaced_."

"Ah! Government cloak and dagger tactics never fail to amaze me. Ok, Agents, you've got yourselves a deal."

"A pleasure doing business with you…sir" Parks said as he and his partner left Giovanni alone in the room with a slightly smug expression on his face.

At other places across the Kanto region, strange occurrences took place. In Vermillion City, a man dressed in full army marine uniform whispered into Lt Surge's ear and escorted him into a black car. At the Indigo Plateau, aspiring Masters were turned away, finding that the Elite Four had mysteriously left for no reason at all.

But for Ash and his friends, the day was going normally. Or, in other words, badly. Misty and Brock struggled under heavy backpacks and sleep deprivation, while Ash strode at the head of the trio with seemingly boundless energy.

"Ash! Slow down." complained Brock grumpily

"Don't worry guys," said Ash as he turned to face them, "We're almost there."

Having just returned from the Orange Islands, Viridian City was the first metropolis the three friends had seen in ages. When its lights and sounds appeared over the top of the hill, all the trainers' eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. As came in sight of the town center, Ash looked puzzled.

"What's wrong, Ash." Misty asked.

"Look," he said in awe, "there are so many trainers."

"You're right. Look at them all. I wonder what their here for?"

"Let's ask." Brock said flatly as he approached a passerby and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell us why everyone is gathered at the pokemon center?"

"Well yeah," the young stranger replied smugly, "they're there for conscription."

"What?" yelled Ash, "conscription?"


End file.
